Return of Warriors: Iriel vs Kazuya
Iriel was on his way out of Neo Arcadia to go on a vacation, per his master's orders. So he picked a location not far from the city but far enough away, he wouldn't be bothered. "Ahhh.. This is relaxing, a full week vacation without jobs." Iriel said to himself as he sighed with relaxation. Not too far from there, a tall, white-haired Mage and an Exceed walked down a path. "Ehhhh!!! I barely got anything from that last job!" complained Kazuya Tokomodo the white-haired Mage. "That's because you blew up the villagers' houses, you dumb ass!" replied Malkin the Exceed. Kazuya sighed as he stopped walking for a moment, Malkin stopped to ask what is wrong. After about 7 seconds of silence, Kazuya said "I'm hungry." I swear.. This brat... Malkin thought as they continues walking. Iriel got up from laying on the beach and heard his stomach grumble so he decided to head over to a restaurant and ordered 20 pancakes, 5 eggs, 20 pieces of bacon and a glass of milk. Iriel started chowing down on his food like a pig. Kazuya spotted the restaurant from far away and said "Hey old man, I'm going to that place over there. Catch you there!!" Kazuya then sprinted right over to the restaurant, leaving Malkin behind. Malkin yelled "YOU BRAT!! YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?!?" By the time he finished his sentence, Kazuya was already long gone. As Kazuya enters the restaurant, he ordered 15 bowls of ramen, 7 barbecued lizard wings, and a glass of orange juice. The other customers watched him as he chow down his food. Someone said "Man.. How are these two eating that much food." Kazuya wondered ''Two? Is there someone else who's chowing down food like me? '' He stopped eating for a moment to take a look around, he sees Iriel at another table. Iriel barely heard the convoy but the one word that popped out at him was "two" so he spun around and saw another customer at another table looking at him and said aloud "What are you looking at?? Do I got something on my face??" "Yeah! There's food all over your face!" said Kazuya with a grin. He cleans himself up and goes over to Iriel, two fingers at his forehead, like he's saluting. "Hi, my name is Kazuya Tokomodo." Embarrassed, Iriel grabbed a napkin and wiped his face and replied "Nice to meet ya, I'm Iriel." With that he paid his check, stood up and walked outside, turning around and saying "I've heard your name before, what guild are you from again??" Kazuya looked at Iriel for a second "I am from Fairy Tail!!" he said proudly, rolling up his right sleeve to show his guild mark. Curiously, Kazuya asked "What about you? Are you in any guild?" "Hahahahaha, ya I'm in a guild." Iriel said as he rolled up his sleeve to show the Nemean Lion guild mark on his forearm "Nemean Lion, so your from the Fairy Tail guild.. Yeah, I don't like that guild at all." Iriel said with a serious tone of voice. Kazuya's grin suddenly disappeared as if it was never there. "Why? You got a problem with that guild? MY guild?!" He said angrily, rolling down his sleeve. "Yeah! YOUR guild, that's what I said. I tried to join your guild, they turned me away and was told never to try out again, THAT'S why I hate your guild." "No! You're lying! My guild would never turn down anyone! Well, what does YOUR guild do? I bet they just accepted you because they needed members!" Kazuya said, blinded by his anger. "Hahaha, we may be a small guild but we're all extremely powerful in our own rights, and at least my guild wouldn't leave a captured comrade not searched for, for years without even once looking for him and leaving him to rot his life away." Before Iriel would even realize it, Kazuya was giving out an intimidating Magical Aura, the S-Class kind. "Are you saying that my guild is heartless?" You can see the seriousness on Kazuya's face, showing he's not playing around. "Heartless? Fairy Tail? No they're not heartless, they just have members of their guild that give up too easily or abandon their comrades and lie about it later on." said Iriel as the temperature in the restuarant dropped rapidly to below freezing. Before Iriel could even say another word, Kazuya punched him in the face, forcing Iriel to fall back. "That's enough.. I won't let you say another thing about my guild..." "I RESPECT your guild, what it stands for, hell even part of me still wants to join, but when I have PROOF that one of your guild's teams lied, I can't respect that team!" And with that Iriel have had enough and disappeared into the shadows and reappeared outside and said "You wanna fight? COME GET SOME!!!!!" Kazuya turns into a bolt of lightning and flew toward Iriel, uppercutting him into the air, then grabbed his hand to swing him around,finally releasing and sent Iriel flying. The people of the restaurant kept their distance away from the fight. Iriel landed hard on the beach and then used Ice-Make: Ice Needles, shooting multiple needles at Kazuya and then snapping his fingers and letting them explode in midair right in front of him. After the smoke from the explosion cleared out, Kazuya is nowhere to be found. Iriel was confident that he exploded to pieces, but he heard Kazuya's voice coming from behind "That was a nice move," He then scratched the back of his head "But you have to do better than that." Kazuya's body is covered by electricity. "Your strong, as expected from a member from Fairy Tail but you gotta do a lot better than that" Iriel said as his Ice Clone froze completely and exploded as the real iriel appeared behind him and used Ice Make: Shotgun, shooting it right at Kazuya along with the exploding clone. The shot Iriel made was suddenly stopped by a rock. Both Kazuya and Iriel turns toward the direction the rock came from, standing there was Malkin! "Oi kid, we can't afford losing a good member, so I'll be helping you to make sure you don't die." Said Malkin. Kazuya exclaimed "Whatever! Just don't get in my way!" Malkin replied calmly "I'm not trying to get in your way, I'm following it." Kazuya cracked a smile "Fine, then let's do this!!!" They both stand next to each other back-to-back, in their fighting stance. "do you really need your cat to try and defeat me??" Iriel said as he threw a small folder at kazuya's feet read the letters from your guild master asking ME to join fairy tail" iriel said as he then let his magical aura out in the form of darkness swirling all around him "and just FYI this only 5% of my magic I'm using" "Hey Kazuya, let me ask you.. When do we finally get to use at least 7% of our strength?" Malkin asked with an impatient tone. Kazuya whispers "Uhh.. I don't think we should." Having that said, they both now charged at Iriel, attacking simultaneously. "Who's your guild master again? Is it still Makarov? ive been communicating with one fo your guild members helping me find out who left my friend to rot and die while they did nothing" Iriel said as he charged in towards Kazuya, jumped up in mid air and used Ice Make: Freeze Lancer shooting multiple arrow's at Kazuya and his kitten that expoded once they hit the ground around them. Then Iriel used Ice-Make:Hammer bringing the hammer down on Kazuya. His curiosity stuck again "Wait, why did try to communicate to us instead of the other guilds?" Kazuya blocked the hammer, and struggles to push it away. Then Malkin jumped toward Iriel while Iriel was focused on Kazuya and elbow him in the gut. Iriel took the hit to his gut and said in a pained voice "cause he didn't want mistrust among his guild for his family to doubt eachother, that's why he's doing the investigation!!" Then iriel did back flips backwards and then used his requip to summon his sword and said '''Shadow Cannon '''firing a intense beam of shadow magic straight at Kazuya. Kazuya respond to the attack rather quickly "Arc Bolt: Light!!" Electricity forms around him and creates light, distinguishing the shadows. After all of the shadow are gone, Kazuya gives Iriel an offer "I think I realized this fight is pointless now. So how about you let me help you?" Malkin complained "WHAT?! Are you seriously going to help someone who you just fought?!?" He smacked Kazuya right at the back of the head. Then they both stares at each other, calling each other names. Iriel snapped his fingers and froze the cat and looked at Kazuya and said "I'm actually having fun with this fight so if you wanna continue we can." Kazuya stood straight "I rather help you than continuing a fight I started and have became meaningless." He held his hand out to Iriel, expecting him to shake his hand. Iriel shook Kazuya's hand and then snapped his fingers to unfreeze the cat as marks on his arm faded faster than they apeared and then said "I'm wanting to meet with your master so I can track these two sns of bitches down, but like I said idk who they are, and I'm sorry I insulted Fairy Tail." "Our master is currently out right now, so you'll have to talk with me." Kazuya said as he glanced over to Malkin."Do what you want, brats. I'm going back to the guildhall and getting some sleep." Malkin said as he turns from the two and grew out wings to fly to the Fairy Tail guildhall. "Ok all your master knows is that my friend was an older guild mate, with younger teammates and they were on a mission. that report said that the older gentleman took on a stronger mage and the other 2 left to get the person they were rescueing out of the building and when they got out the top of the castle "exploded" and there were no remains of the 2 mages, about a month or so after that mission the 2 younger mages just disappeared out of the blue with no where to be found and all your master knows is that the 2 went and joined a dark guild" Iriel said as he passed the papers over to Kazuya. Kazuya thought of the "older guild mate" took on a stronger Mage sounds like what he do. "This old guild mate.. Do you know what happened to him?" He asked as if the information was really important., "Ya, he was about 30 when the explosion happened and was captured, about 10 years later was the first time he escaped, and went to hiding under a different alias and eventually became the headmaster of a vilage. 30 years after that was when his vilage was attacked and he was recaptured again. He died at the age of 88 and the fairy tail guild mare was on the lower right side of his back." Iriel said with his fist clenched in anger thinking about how bad Headmaster was mistreated. Kazuya was stunned after hearing about the guy. "No way... It couldn't be.. That was my village's headmaster!" He said. Then that could only mean one thing" iriel said looking at Kazuya "we both came from the sea village" "I left the village when I was 6 and since I'm 20 right now and ur 16 right now, you mus be 2 when I left." Kazuya explained to Iriel. "No wonder I don't recognize you, did you know headmaster's grandson is the one that rescued me, and when he passed away, headmaster transfered a new power to me" Iriel said sitting down on the beach. Kazuya I want to find these guys and make them pay, the last thing headmaster said to me was "I'm giving you the power to win" Kazuya sat down on a boulder, he crossed his arm and sighs with his eyes closed. "It's my fault.. I left the village and let him down. I promised him to lead on the village on the day he die..." Kazuya said as tears streams down from his right eye. "There is no village left, it was desolated. I found his grandson Fernando a while back and he join my guild too. All we want is to take down the one that killed Headmaster." Wiping away his tears, Kazuya clenched his fists and said "Where should we start investigating? I'm gonna make them pay for what they did." That's why we need to ask your master what he knows, do you know of any teams that may have gone to a dark guild?" Iriel asked "Not a clue , but there was a team that had a mission near a dark guild's location." Kazuya try to remember the name of the team "I can't seem to recall their name, since they disappeared after that. "Let's go to this location and see if the dark guild is still there, but remember their believed to be demons that attacked our village and I could swore I saw demons while I was held captive " iriel said as he grabbed his bag and waited for Kazuya to get up. Kazuya got up, blowing off the dust off his back, "Alright! Let's go then!" He held his fist up to the sky, saluting to the dead - to his village- "I will avenge you! Just you wait!" He looked up, making a promise. Iriel Smirked when Kazuya when he threw his fist in the hair and then used Ice Make: Cage sealing Kazuya in the cage and said "How do i know your strong enough to fight against these demons? ive only seen a little of your power? We're stil going to take them down together but i HAVE to make sure your strong enough to do so." Kazuya looked at Iriel for a second, "Alright, just watch." He then set his sight on the ground beneath him. He slammed the ground with brute force, no magical energy coming from him, making the shockwave shatters the ice. "Are you satisfied now?" Kazuya grinned. See I knew we'd be great friends, but you using a little lightning to bust out of a cage ain't much" iriel said as black markings started to expand on his arm right where his guild mark is and go up the length of his arm, and then said "these demons are powerful and only the strong mages can defeat them, especially those with devil slayer magic" "Tch. I'm not sure if Devil Slayer and Demon Slayer are the same, but I have defeated a Fire Demon Slayer. His name is Vrak Aether and he's in my guild." Kazuya stated, "And by the way, I wasn't using any magic to break out of that cage. What you just saw is just brute force at its best." I would love to see you to try and take me out, cause i promise you, it'd be a tie" Iriel said with a smirk popping up on his face then said, "why dont we go take this guy down first and then have a sparring match" ---- After 5 minutes of walking, Kazuya spotted two weird looking persons in cloak. He pointed out to Iriel, "Hey, look over there. Isn't those two suspicious?" Not letting Iriel answer, he followed them stealthily and being careful on every steps he takes. Turning back to Iriel, he asked "Come on, are you coming or not?" "ya ya they seem a little suspicious" iriel said as he disappeared into the shadows along the tree line and followed closer than Kazuya could hearing they're plans to destroy the village up ahead. Category:RP